Voldemort's mercy
by redrose2310
Summary: What's it like to be the only thing a moster loves, and not even know it? 'Warnings rape, slash, swaering, some bad spelling in first chapter' Better then it sounds please read!Chap. 4 added
1. Percy's new job

Hey I hope you guys like this Fic I'm working on a lot of stuff right now but I got a lot of this fic writen so I dusided to start posting it enjoy.  
  
Title: Volmont's mercy  
  
Chapter1: Getting started  
  
Pairings: None yet will have soon  
Rating: Pg13 will be higher  
I sent an application in for a job last week I've been out of school for a year at with time I've worked for the ministry of magic but I can't do that any more it's just not me. But neither is the job I'm applying for but it's closer to who I am. You may ask yourself well who are you then, I'll tell you.  
  
I'm perfect Percy,  
  
I have a pretty girlfriend Penny who I want to dump,  
  
I have no friends,  
  
I quit me job yesterday so I'm unemployed right now,  
  
Oh and the most important thing I guess is that I'm a Deatheater and I have been since I was 15.  
  
I should explain I guess I should start with I was always power hungry in a way I always wanted attention. When I was invited to become a Deatheater so young I jumped at the chance. I am ashamed of myself but I did it of my own freewill.   
  
I'm a murder,  
  
I'm a torturer,  
  
and soon I will be a spy.  
  
I applied to Hogwarts school for the new Liberian job there I find out today if I get the job.  
  
@x@x@  
  
Percy woke in the bedroom he lived in in his parents house and went down stairs for breakfast his 3 younger brothers and little sister were already down there eating when he came in.  
  
"Mourning mum" He said to his mother who smiled at him and handed him a plate with he took and sat down at the table to eat.  
  
"Hey Percy, you got an owl" Ron said pointing to the stack of mail laying on the table Percy reached out and his breath could in his through as he relised it was from the school he quickly ripped it open.  
  
'Dear Mr. Weasley,   
  
We have gone over your application and decided that you are the best aplikent for the job please report to Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft by the end of the week to prepare for the upcoming year.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore'  
  
Percy gave a smile though a sad one but his family didn't seem to notice that.  
  
"Well it looks like you lot we be seeing more of me this year" Percy said then looked at the twins "or maybe not" he smirked,  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just got the job of head librarian at the school" Percy said with pride.  
  
"That's great and so much safer then your last job" Molly said beaming at her son his sibling groaned at the news.  
  
"I thought we needn't have to deal with perfect Percy any more" George whined.  
  
"Well you do" Percy said and went up to his room to owl his Death eater contact.   
  
Percy though ashamed of being a deatheater he did find a sickening pride in the fact that he'd been picked from the start to asist in a strategy that would decide the out come of the war and for that fact only 5 people 'A LIVE' Knew he was a Deatheater. He was one of Valmont's inner circle he actually spoke face to face with the man/snake which had if anything aged Percy and made him sharper he feared the dark man but not as much as he felt he should.  
  
The week passed quickly and before he knew it Percy was on a train headed for his childhood school. The 19-year-old man had gotten into the last car on the train in hopes of privacy it was true there were only a few people on the train a few teachers headed out to start off the year before the students came and people headed to the village just out side the school Where he'd have to find a place to live the professor's got live in rooms for the school year but he was not a professor so he'd be living off school which was fine with him.  
  
"Aw, Mr. Weasley why am I not surprised your returning to the school even after your done there" Came a little voice from the doorway, Percy forced a small smile.  
"What can I say Professor McGonagall you made me fall in love with the place" He said smoothly,  
She gave a smile "I guess so and call me Minerva Percy we're colleges now" His old head of house said, he nodded that he got it and she took a seat a cross from him.  
"Have you found a place to stay by the school yet or will you be staying at an inn for now" McGonagall asked him.  
  
"An inn" he replied,  
"Oh I must suggest the Siliverwing it's clean and cheap and doesn't have to bad an element" the woman said with a friendly smile.  
"Thanks I'll see about that" He smiled back a fake smile. The rest of the ride was much to Percy's relief in silence.  
  
After the they got to the school it didn't take Percy long to get his bearings he was given a list of the rules for the liberty a quick tour of a professor pointing out everything about the shelving order and Percy was done for the day with the school.  
  
Percy got a room that was suggest to him it was fairly nice but he wouldn't want to stay there long.  
  
He put his owl by the window and unpacked his bag. He'd only pack a small bag of close and essential's knowing he'd be moving a bit until he found a place which he hoped would be soon.  
  
After unpacking his things Percy headed out to look around his new village to a place to rent.  
  
Percy looked around until night fall he had 3 leads to look in to in the mourning 1 apartment over a shop and 2 small house for rent all in his budget but he wouldn't be able to look at them until the next day.  
  
Percy slept the sleep of all Deatheaters pain and blood filled but he slept the whole night through. 


	2. A run in with a dark man on a dark night

Thanks for reviewing here's the second chapter , the big bad scene next chapter.  
Percy woke the next morrening ready to finish what he'd started the day before he hated not finishing weather it was a mission from his dark master or a chapter of a book.   
  
The first place Percy looked at was nice but to bright for his taste. The second was to close to main street but the last place was perfect for him.  
  
It was a small 1 bedroom house on the outskirts of town and the backyard ended wear the forbeden forest started so there were very few people around.   
  
The house it's self was just right for the young Deatheater a small livingroom and kitchen and a nice bedroom at the back of the house all furnished in antic black wood.   
  
Over the next week Percy moved into the house and got settled into his new job.  
  
It was the Saturday before the students got to the school and Percy was writing a letter to Penny he'd been trying to write for over a year.  
  
Percy nervously tapped his quill to his lips before putting it to the parchment writing,  
  
' Dear Penny,  
  
I feel terrible doing this in a letter but we need to brake-up with me living and working so far away I don't think it's fair to either of us to keep seeing each other. I know we've been going out for a while but I really don't think we're right for each other any way you need someone that'll put you first in there life and I can't do that.  
  
Sorry Percable Weasley'  
  
Percy folded the parchment and sent his owl to deliver it.  
  
Percy decided to go for a walk around Hogmeade.   
Percy had been to a meeting with the dark lord the day before and he still felt ill about the topic that had been discussed. Voldermont had want to know what he thought would be the best way to remove the ministry from power as so as possible. Percy had of course had 3 plans form in his head at once he was a master strategist but he always felt sick after giving his plans to Voldermont no matter how many he gave him.  
  
Percy had always had a mind for battle though at first he hadn't thought of using it like that he'd started out playing chess then he'd taught his littler brothers and sister when he'd come to school he'd thrown himself into his work he'd been quit taken with history especially the history of wars he'd been fascinated by it it's complexities. When he'd become a deatheater he'd put his mind to work for the dark lord himself and so far his plans were working better then anything else.  
  
Percy went into the pub closest to his house it was call The Raven it had a rather dark clientele but that didn't detour the young deatheater.  
  
He walked up to the bar he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Severus Snape was in a back corner of the pub. Percy frowned Dumbledore's crowneys were everywhere but he didn't know which side Snape was on so he decided to ignore that he was here.  
  
"Can I help ya?" The bartender asked, Percy gave a nod.  
"I'll take a 'Hissing Snake'" Percy said the bartender put a mug of bubbling black liquid in front of Percy who took it and dropped a couple of coins then carried it over to a table in the shadows like any deatheater would.  
  
Percy sipped his strong drink and didn't notice the man that was watching him nor did he notice the person fallow him out of the pub as he headed home.  
  
Percy sighed lightly as he started on the road that led to his house none was round that he knew of any way. Percy was a little tipsy and didn't see the dark man come up behind him nor did he notice until the man grabbed him and shoved him to the ground putting his own wand to the back of Percy's neck.   
Review to see what happens to our Percy!! 


	3. The Rape1

Hey I hope you guys like this Fic I'm working on a lot of stuff right now but I got a lot of this fic written so I decided to start posting it enjoy.  
  
Title: Voldemort's mercy  
  
Chapter3: The rape  
  
Pairings: None yet will have soon  
Rating: R  
Percy had done a lot of bad things in his day but he'd never raped or been raped but that was the first thing that came to his mind that his man was going to do to him.  
  
Percy felt the man's hand rundown his back then around to his front undoing his pants and yanking them down.  
  
"Get off of me" Percy screamed on the verge of tears. The man's full wait was on his back now. Percy felt the man's hard member pushing to enter him. He was fully crying now.   
  
Severus Snape had seen the man fallow Percy out of the pub and he'd seen that Percy wasn't all that sober so he fallowed the two. What he was seeing right now told him he was right to fallow the young man and his stalker.   
  
Severus watched as a tall brown haired wizard tackled the young red head to the ground and took his wand. He made his way toward them as the man stripped Snape's coworker and began to rape him.   
Severus pointed his wand at the rapist 'Skintight' Snape said, the rapist pulled out of Percy and fell to the ground in pain as his skin shrunk and crushed his skeleton.  
  
Percy couldn't seem to get his body to work he was in such pain there was blood all over his legs. He was vaguely aware of his attacker's screams of pain and someone picking him up.  
Chapter 4 up soon. Review and sorry for the Percy tourcher but there's more to come. 


	4. Dark marks and spies

Couldn't spell check yet will repost this chapter later thow. Please R/R  
Severus aperated the unconchess Weasley and himself to his manor on the outside of town. He put Percy on one of his couches and cleaned him up.  
  
Percy woke-up slowly the first thing he noticed as he came around was that he was laying on a soft bed that he'd never seen before and that he was dressed in a pair of black pj bottoms. The next thing he noticed was his intense pain. Percy groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head.  
  
He heard someone come into the room. Percy pulled the covers from his head to see to his shock Severus Snape.  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked, Percy frowned.  
  
"I'm in some pain. What happened?" He asked he could only remeber bits and peaces.  
"You were raped." Severus said, Percy nodded.  
"Yeah I remeber that, did you help me?" Percy couldn't look at his former professor as he asked this.  
"Yes." was all Snape said. Percy nodded looking at the blankets laying on his lap.  
  
"I have a questgion." Severus said Percy looked at him and asked "Yes?"  
  
"How long have you been a Deatheater?" Snape asked, Percy bleached, "I saw your mark."  
  
"I..I..I" Percy studered.  
  
"Calm down Weasley" Severus snapped at him Percy flinched and Severus pulled back his own sleeve to show Percy his own mark Percy nodded again.  
  
"I've been in servus to the dark lord since I was 15" Percy said.  
  
Severus rased an eyebrow "I find that hard to beleave they don't recruit teenagers"  
  
"I know that I was recruited speacal hand picked" Percy said with a little pride "Keep it to yourself other members aren't supost to know" he added.   
  
"Why is that?" Snape asked,  
"I'm in the dark lord's inner 5" Percy said smirking. The inner 5 was 5 hand picked Deatheaters that did Volmont's personal bidding and held rank over the other deatheaters. Snape frowned this could be his chance to get the secrets to the inner 5 but he felt bad exploting this broken kid not that it was going to stop him.  
  
"How did 'you' get in to the inner 5?" Snape asked. Percy shrugged.  
"I started there" Snape's eyes widened from what he'd found out all the members of the inner 5 had had to have been a deatheater for years and to have proved thier loyalty over and over again Severus had been trying for years to get in to the inner 5.  
  
"So you were just recruited right in?" Snape asked trying to be sure the kid wasn't just messing with him.  
  
"Yeah. Um is it okay if I sleep here a little longer I'm not sure I can walk right now" Percy said looking down again.   
  
Snape nodded "You can stay as long as you need to call if you need anything" Severus stood to leave and looked at the younger man who curling into the blankets of his guess room bed.'He's so cute' Snape frowned 'oh great now I'm falling for Voldemort's personal deatheater.' 


	5. sorry

I'm sorry to say this story is on whold until I finish some of my other works. I am sorry but I do intin to finish it so try some of my other works and I'll try to hurry up. Sorry again and thank you, redrose2310 aka bloodyrose231o aka redrose23102, aka- redroe23102 and aka Queen of Darkroses 


End file.
